


【楼台】私生活 None of Your Business （1）

by SourCreamPumpkin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 楼台 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourCreamPumpkin/pseuds/SourCreamPumpkin





	【楼台】私生活 None of Your Business （1）

明楼的同学会并不定期，大家心照不宣，下一次能凑起来的人只会更少，不会更多。两年过去，果不其然又缺了两个。一个至今没法把遗骨接回国来，另一个对外说是病入膏肓不便探望，实际上呢，没人说得准。仍有力气和自由坐到桌边的，面面相觑难免心生感慨，不由得多喝一杯。明楼在碰杯的喧闹中摸出手机一条一条地翻短信，一大串提醒占了满屏每条只写一个字，连起来是：再—不—回—来—我—就—把—衣—服—穿—回—去—啦。老损友酒酣耳热，瞥见他手上的戒指，笑道：“明大教授也偷偷摸摸结婚啦？看不出来啊。”他愣了一下，反应过来以后不置可否，顺势起身离席：“再不回去要闹我一晚上了，小东西等不及。”

转身，开门，留下一屋子的目瞪口呆和窃窃私语。寒风习习拂起他额前的头发，忽然就倍感潇洒。年头上明台说了一句话，他就慢慢把发胶戒了；不是迷信，头发遮住脑门儿确实显年轻。

 

 

明楼没告诉他们的是，这个饭局上的这个定论，其实完全属于过期新闻。金融学院院长和学生隐婚的八卦已经传了好些时候，他们错过了大部分的精彩和热烈。传闻没人澄清自然而然就上位成了事实，争论中心不过是哪一方先下的手；社会版跳出老夫少妻婚后财产纠纷或者亲子鉴定结果不符的新闻，明楼早些年还会瞥上一眼，到了后来，连提示窗都懒得去关，淡水流风随它去也。明台把知名学者不顾争议迎娶小自己三十岁的研究生的热点新闻戳给他看，见他不理自己，赖在书房的沙发上摇头晃脑大声念：“十八新娘八十郎，苍苍白发对红妆。鸳鸯被里成双夜，一树梨花……”如愿以偿地被明楼一把拎起来扛回卧房去。脖子上一根秀气细银链，姐姐送的，仿佛他永远都是自家的娇宝贝儿，现在串着一枚光板儿戒指，没有丘比特切工八心八箭，没有珠光璀璨一颗永流传，只有内圈简简单单刻着一个名字，简直小气得要死。他感动地想，不愧是我哥，越有钱越抠门。

 

“说谁八十，说谁梨花呢？”明楼熟稔地抽出他腰里的皮带，拿在手里抻得啪啪响。“没有没有，你也就是一半多。”明台讨好地蹭蹭他。尽占便宜，把自己往小了比，你也不是十八了呀——明楼在心里翻翻眼珠，玫瑰味道的嘴唇已经乖乖地贴上来。如狼似虎不过是相对而言，明台早年已经见识过了，无需赘述。奇迹在于弟弟的三分钟热度竟真的熬过了一年又一年，陪伴着他步入某个对什么事情都开始有些忧心忡忡的年纪。他把值得自己多思考几分钟的东西想了个遍，也找不出一件比眼前这个更重要的。历史毫无疑问是循环前进的。就像他一开始怕把小家伙弄坏了所以不怎么做个彻底，现在也往往如此，功利地讲，意思到了就行。身心舒畅之时，他慢悠悠地说道：“真怕哪天喂不饱你。”一半是调侃一半又怕不是调侃。明台嘴上功夫日益精进，关键时刻把他满膛的弹药堵在枪口，一边作势要骑上来，他吓了一跳，赶忙起身把淫贼压翻。电视剧里说得对，爱让人矫情。怀着这份矫情的心情他单方面把明台定义成这世上独一无二最美丽最致命的光彩，燃不尽的青春，想想都可怕。他缓慢地温柔地把自己埋入那片光彩之中，内心一片明亮毫无羞愧。明台摇了摇腰，哑着嗓子催促道：“你倒是动呀。”明楼摁住他安抚道：“新学期开始了，我们要文明一点。”明台眨眨眼，一脸失落：“我一直以来都希望你对我不文明一点。”时常默默自省自己衣冠其外禽兽其中的明楼没想到自己在年轻人眼里竟还算个斯文人，顿时斗志倍增。

 

 

又一年过去，他们饭桌上总算没有再少人，倒是比各种名头的纪念日更值得庆祝。明台被他下了大决心送去国外进修，电话渐渐由一天三个变作了三天一个，最近有时一周也讲不到一次；小孩子必经的一个过程嘛，不要人为干预比较好。这当然是官方说辞。私底下，诚实来说，他已是思念万分。

 

聚会结束，那边大概是早上。明台拨了个视频电话过来。就着这份心血来潮，明楼有意说道：“一礼拜没说上话，我还以为小少爷另觅新欢了呢。”明台没怎么变，晨光里笑容清爽，宛若新花：“是，是，隔壁系的教授，魅力四射，我想申请转专业了，您准吗。”明楼有些后悔挑起话题，明知不是真的，语气里还是捎上些酸意：“噢，叫什么啊，多大年纪，我有机会去拜会拜会。”

 

一串笑声传来，明台在镜头前晃了晃转移到手上的戒指：“已婚之人，路过而已。”见明楼眉眼舒展，又严肃补充一句：“你不许路过，看看都不许，知道吗。”

 

明楼感到了暂别的大半年来难得的轻松敞亮，连声应道：“好，好。”


End file.
